


Everlasting reunion

by sunflowershipping



Series: I didn't sign up for this baggage of angst and suffering! [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambrogio finally reunites with Jace after being reborn, Ambrogio's name means everlasting in ancient greek, Jace likes to take naps in the sunlight because the sun is warm, Original Character(s), Other, ambrogio - Freeform, jace - Freeform, kayla freaks out at jace destroying the archery bullseye, kayla shaking Apollo and asking him how Jace is so powerful for a 6 year old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowershipping/pseuds/sunflowershipping
Summary: It's been 2 weeks since Jace, son of Apollo and Hyacinth, appeared at camp. During an archery lesson with his big sister Kayla and his dad Apollo/Lester, Jace had no idea that he would be reunited with a long lost friend that he's been missing since his arrival at camp half-blood.





	Everlasting reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I only own my OCs Jace and Ambrogio. hope you enjoy! :)

It's been 2 weeks since Jace appeared in camp. Apollo would watch as Jace would run around camp having fun and doing the camp activities. When it was time for archery class, Apollo and Jace walked towards the archery range where Kayla was because she was teaching a class.

 

Apollo watched as Kayla was trying to help Jace with his bow because the string on the bow as damaged.

 

“How about you sit this one out for today, Jace?” Said Kayla as she looked down at Jace’s face with his violet purple eyes.

 

“No! I want to play with daddy!” said Jace as he was starting to have a small fit. Apollo lets out a laugh as he watches Kayla trying to make Jace stop having a fit.

 

 

                                                                                                          ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Jace hears his dad laugh as he has a small fit with his sister about wanting to play with his dad at the archery range. Kayla lets out a sigh as she tries to stay calm.

 

“Fine. How about if you can hit a bullseye, you can stay and play with Apollo” said Kayla as she smirks thinking that he couldn’t hit a bullseye because he was only 6 years old.

 

“How about that if I hit the bullseye, I can skip class and go play.” he said with a smile on his face. Kayla just laughs at him and ruffles his blond hair.

 

He lets out a pout at this and stands in front of the archery range with the archery bullseye a few feet away in the field.

 

Jace holds out his hands in front of himself and feels his hands light up with his power. A bow appears in his hand made of light with an arrow in the middle ready to be shot.

 

He pulls the arrow back and watches as the arrow flies through the field leaving a trail of light. The arrow hits the red center of the ring so hard that the archery bullseye moves back causing the dirt to rise and making it explode in a shower of wood and splinters.

 

Jace turns around with a smile on his face as he sees Kayla with her mouth open and eyes widen at his display of making it explode.

 

“I hit the bullseye, Kayla. Can I got play now?” He said as his bow disappears in a ball of light.

 

Kayla just nods her head and Jace leaves the archery range as he hears in the background about Kayla shaking Daddy, asking him how Jace is so powerful.

 

Once Jace gets to the front of the camp where the big pine tree is, he lays down on the soft grass with the sun shining on his blond hair and bronze colored skin and takes a little nap.

 

 

                                                                                                                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Ambrogio was running. Running through the woods with his satyr as a hellhound was chasing them. As he was running through the woods, the hellhound pounced on his back causing him to fall to the ground, planting his face in the dirt. He could hear his satyr scream as the hellhound was about to rip him apart.

 

Turning around so that his back was on the dirt, Ambrogio screams as he grabs the dagger that he kept hidden in his shirt and started repeatedly stabbing the hellhound until it turned into golden dust.

 

Standing up and looking at his satyr, whose eyes widen in terror at the prospect of a 6 year old stabbing a monster repeatedly, Ambrogio tightens his grip on his dagger that he got from his dad, who kept it all this time so that he can give it back to him when he was reborn because it was the last present that he received from Jace before Jace was murdered all those millennia ago. 

 

_I promise that I will find you again Jace._ Ambrogio thought as he walks through the woods to camp.

 

 

As he reached the entrance to the camp, Ambrogio saw a boy laying on his back sleeping in the sunlight. The boy was around 6 years old and had bronze colored skin and blond shoulder-length hair with purple tips. The boy was wearing an orange colored shirt, brown colored shorts, and purple sneakers.

 

Ambrogio felts his heart speed up as he ran past the camp entrance and to the boy. Ambrogio fell to his knees over the boy's side as he felt his eyes start to sting from the tears. The boy woke up and rubbed his eyes to get the sleepiness out of them. Once the boy was done, he lifted his head and looked at Ambrogio. The boy had the same violet colored eyes that Ambrogio had come to love and miss.

 

“Jace..” He let out softly as he looked at the boy.

 

 

                                                                                                                           ~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Jace hears the boy call his name and looks up at him. The boy was around 6 years old and had pale colored skin, blond medium length hair, emerald colored eyes and a splash of freckles on the bridge of his nose. The boy was wearing a ripped up purple shirt with a nylon jacket tied around his waist, skinny jeans and a pair of black high tops. Jace felt his heart squeeze and speed up as he stared at the boy's emerald colored eyes that he's been missing since he arrived at camp.

 

“Amphi?” 


End file.
